Talk:Puppydog58/@comment-71.194.26.94-20130617163326
Pt 4 (last part) I woke up, feeling worn out. I still remember tonight is prom, who would'nt forget? I hope it wont be a prom disaster. Theres a rumor that last years prom, it was terrible! Boys treated it like it was their basement, there were food fights, all of the girls were very frustrated and some left very angry! The principal had to suspend the ones who were bad. If it happens again this year, there would be no prom, EVER. I ran downstairs. Nobody was awake, yay! I reached for strawberry yogurt and watched cartoons. "Stupid squirrel" i thought, he got ran over by a bus. "Why are you talking to yourself again?" It was Tessa. "Why do you even care?" "Because i do" "Go away!" I said angrily. "Your not my mom!" Tessa said. Stop being so irritating, i thought. "You better not ruin anything today, or your dead" i said. "Your a freak!" "So are you" gosh, i wish she was quiet, like when she was a baby. "Hi honey, do you remember what today is?" Mom asked. "Yeah" "Ok, making sure" "Ummm... Ok" i said. Later today i was walking and climbing trees, just like when i was a child. Swinging branch to branch, i felt like a monkey escaping from the hunters out to kill me. I ran past yards, running, skipping, and hopping. Somebody threatened to call the cops! "Im warning you!!!!" She said, so i stopped passing through yards. I walked home, dirt on my sticky hands, and itchy scratches from bugs. "Im home!" I called out. "Hello dear! You better get ready, you have dirt all over your body! Go take a shower" mom said. I ran up and took a quick shower. I went to my room. "Huh, my room looks different than earlier" then i saw it, with my own eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRESS??!!!???!!!" I screamed. "Did something happen?" "Yes mom, my dress has yellow and green paint all over it!!!" I said. "Actually, its gold, not yellow" a voice said. It was Tessa. "I mean, goodbye!" "Tessa!!! You ruined my dress!!! You are DEAD!!!!! Oh i will-" "Ok, lets not fight kids! Tessa, you are grounded young lady and Zoe, you might have to find something in your closet because i cant wash this paint out" "MOM!!! You have to!!!" I said. Tears came running down my red hot cheeks, i ran to the bathroom. "Zoe, wait!" Mom said. Im not going to prom, i thought. "Zoe, come on" mom said while opening the door. "Mom, im not going" i said. "Just because Tessa ruined your dress? Well you decide then" she said. Then she left. I thought for a moment. Its a chance of a life time, with austin... "I'll go!" I said. "Great! Get dressed, ok?" Mom said. I dressed into my dress, my prom dress. "Isnt that ruined?" Mom said. "It could be creative and unique!" I said. At the prom, there was no sign of Austin. "Have you seen Austin?" I asked somebody i dont know. "Hes sick" omg!! "Oh" i said sadly. I danced and boogie by myself. When i got home, Everyone was asleep, except my dad. "Hi" i said. "Hey" he said. "How was prom?" "Ok, i guess" "why are you so down?" "My prom date was sick" "Im sorry, theres next year" "Actually, were not having prom anymore" "Oh, ok" i went to bed, and i thought, this COULD be the best summer ever. The end!!! - puppydog58